


阿绮碧娅

by Marquis_Sade



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquis_Sade/pseuds/Marquis_Sade
Kudos: 2





	1. 乱世鹰扬自为雄

## Prelude

巨大的三列桨战舰在酒黑色的海面上劈波斩浪，船头撞角旁边装饰画上的金色眼睛射出锐利的目光，船体两侧密集的船桨和着内部传来的阵阵粗犷号子声激昂地拍打海水，扬起白色浪花。船头的领航员用单孔望远镜眺望隐约的海岸线，在他身后的甲板上挤满了全身纯铜铠甲的重步兵，他们头盔上的穗被海风吹得和甲板平行。

“起——收——放！起——收——放！起——收——放！……”船舱内部，一排排桨手随着司号手的鼓点喊着令人热血沸腾的号子，在船桨的传动轴上奋力舞动自己强壮的身躯，他们坚实的肌肉被汗水浸得湿淋淋的。背对着他们，船舱的尽头，水线以上，是一个小平台，一个曼妙的背影风姿绰约地坐在一个没有靠背和扶手的椅子上，两边各站立着一位穿铠甲的人。

传令兵走进舱内，对着那个全副武装的士兵耳语，并在他点头示意后离开。

“将军，”这位全副武装的副官走向座椅，“我们已经靠近伊丝利亚岛了，很快就可以登陆了。”

那个艳丽的身影没有理会他，只是背对着他们，她纤细的腰肢也随着船员的节奏上下耸动，喉咙里的呻吟声也逐渐清晰。

他的副官看了另一个穿铠甲的人一眼。第二个人和副官相比，身材很是矮小，他大胆走近花枝乱颤的少女面前，“女主人，”他跪下说到，他的主人是一个约十七八岁的妙龄少女，巨大的乳房随着身体上下波动，两只洁白纤细的手臂紧紧抓着座椅的边缘，俏丽的脸上泛着片片红云，她星眸半闭，急促的呻吟从诱人的红唇里阵阵飞出，“啊，嗯，啊，怎么啦？”

“目的地，我们就快要去了。”跪着的人回答。

“嗯，哦，要去了，啊啊啊，要去了——，啊，加速，加快速度——”她断断续续回答。

“是。”副官打了一个立正，然后转身发出命令：“加速——”

司号手立即变换鼓点，船员们的号子也快了起来。

这艘战舰两侧的桨快速翻动，在她身后，是一大片同样的战舰，远远看不见边际，也都加速，摆成雄鹰阵型，跟着她，向远处越来越清晰的陆地飞去。

“啊——”，座椅上，少女突然也睁大了眼睛，小嘴张圆，喊出了长长一声尖叫。

* * *

# 乱世鹰扬自为雄

## scene 1

“比赛已经进入了最后阶段！，我们已经看见了赛车的灰尘——”站在高台上的解说员望着远方大喊，跑道两侧坐满了人山人海的观众，他们也开始发出嘈杂的呼喊。

“啊，第三名是来自吉勒的选手，他被甩开一大截，”解说员兴奋地喊，

“跑在前面的两位现在纠缠的难舍难分，差一个鼻子，哦半个鼻子，”远处两辆四驾马车扬起巨大灰尘，向此处飞奔而来。

“红色马车是来自阿慕尔的马库斯选手，而白色马车上的则是——”他拖长了声音，观众沸腾了起来，有的站了起来大喊大叫，挥舞拳头和手里的小旗子。

“正是我们安涅塔最骄傲的公民，「辉煌者」拜萨提阿之女——阿绮碧娅——”他喊道。

“阿绮碧娅——阿绮碧娅——”观众席人声鼎沸。

“这究竟是阿绮碧娅的第三个冠军呢？还是阿慕尔人的第一个冠军呢？我们拭目以待——哦！阿绮碧娅反超了！”人群里一片欢呼。

“啊，阿慕尔人又追上了，双方咬得很紧啊——”人群里的嘘声一片。

两架马车死死黏在一起，几乎齐头并进，谁都不能甩开彼此。

红色马车的驾驶员身材矮小但很健壮，他通红的脸上全是汗水，弓着身体操纵马车，他转头看了一下自己的对手。

阿绮碧娅面带微笑看着他，似乎胸有成竹。

“冲刺阶段——”解说员大喊，全场观众都站了起来尖叫呐喊。

双方都加快了速度，像箭一样向终点飞驰。

这时，阿绮碧娅猛地拉动了一根操纵杆，瞬间只见她的车座下方掉出三块两尺的青石板，在空中带着惯性飞了一小段距离甚至翻滚了几下后留在了跑道路面。

卸下了负重的阿绮碧娅立即冲在了马库斯前面，后者吃惊地看着她在眨眼功夫间将自己甩开一大段距离。

“阿绮碧娅，她越过了终点！”解说员的声音随即淹没进了观众们的欢呼声中。

“阿绮碧娅——阿绮碧娅——”，天空中洒满了彩色的花瓣，阿绮碧娅站在讲台中央向观众伸手致敬，六个穿著洁白长裙的少女走向她，将一顶桂冠戴在她头上，赛场里的欢呼声持续了很久。

“您好，阿绮碧娅小姐，向您致敬。”头戴桂冠的阿绮碧娅和两人走在街上，不断有人群众向他们打招呼。“嗯，谢谢你。”这两人中，走在后面的差不多二十岁，是个略显消瘦、皮肤苍白的黑色卷发少年。另一人从外貌看似乎有五十岁，一个非常丑陋的中年人，凌乱不堪的胡须和头发，小眼睛，塌鼻子，还有一个下垂的小肚腩。

“安提阿库，”阿绮碧娅摘下桂冠，解开了自己暗金色的长发，“你先回家，我要和萨斯克拉狄斯逛街。”，那个年轻人走近他接过桂冠。

“是，女主人。”他向两人欠身后离开。阿绮碧娅便和那个邋遢的中年男人在街上漫步。

“了不起啊，我的阿绮碧娅，”他说，“三连冠呢。”

“嗯，那个叫马格斯还是什么的挺能跑的嘛。”听了萨斯克拉狄斯的赞许，阿绮碧娅脸上流露出了难以掩盖的喜悦深情。

“是马库斯。多少年前阿慕尔人向我们学习法律和政体，也许已经超越了我们，但今天最起码在赛车上他们还是学生。”萨斯克拉狄斯说。

“哦，这个小国家我甚至听都没听说过，你对他们还有研究？学咱们的政体？他们也像咱们的国家这样吵吵闹闹喋喋不休吗？”阿绮碧娅问。

“不一样，他们似乎杂糅了安涅塔和拉奇迪马的制度。”萨斯克拉狄斯回答。

“这么说，这个阿慕尔是咱们和拉奇迪马的孩子咯？”阿绮碧娅调皮地问。

“这个比喻有一定的恰当性，他们善于学习别人的长处。刚才比赛也是，马库斯前半程紧紧跟着你，在过弯时明显在模仿你的技巧。”他说着还用手做出马车过弯的动作。

“哦？”阿绮碧娅看着他的手势，“你不是不喜欢看赛车比赛吗？怎么知道地这么仔细？”

“我没在看比赛，”萨斯克拉狄斯也看着阿绮碧娅，看着她绿宝石眼眸里的闪亮点。

他们就这样彼此看着对方，什么也不说。

“你知道吗，「阿慕尔」这个词在他们当地语言里的意思是……”

“行了，别再说那个乡村级别的小国家了。”萨斯克拉狄斯话没说完，阿绮碧娅就转过头去不再看他并打断他了。

“如果你今晚不回家，你老婆不会发太大脾气吧，可以吗？”

“肯定不行。”萨斯克拉狄斯回答。“但她明晚要参加大地女神的仪式，不会回家。”萨斯克拉狄斯笑着说。

“哦是吗，那太棒了，我突然有点爱大地女神了，尽管那种仪式就像傻子开会一样。”阿绮碧娅往萨斯克拉狄斯身边靠近了一点。

“我的阿绮碧娅，”萨斯克拉狄斯压小声说，“在公共场所可别再这样说了，他们又要说我腐蚀青年了，渎神可不是个闹着玩的指控。”

“你就是在腐蚀青年嘛。再说了，一个怀疑神是否存在的人怎么可能会渎神呢？”

“看来我对你的教导还不到位呢。明晚得再好好给你上上课，别忘了，即使否认神的存在，在公众面前也要……”

“喂!阿绮碧娅——”正当他们聊得开心时远处传来了一声呼喊。

## scene 2

“喂!阿绮碧娅——”正当他们聊得开心时远处传来了一声呼喊，他们扭头看背后，只见一个身材发福的四五十来岁的中年男人向他们招手，然后快步走来，他留着浓密的大胡子，腹部跟着步伐抖动。

“噢，到底要远离开安涅塔多远，才能不再见到这张讨厌的脸。”阿绮碧娅说到，“卡辛来了，他一定又要来烦我了。”

“既然你们一定有公务要谈，”萨斯克拉狄斯在卡辛走近他们时说，“那我就不打扰你们了，我要去港口看看我的货到了没有。”说完就走开了。

“恩，明天晚上我会到你家去。”阿绮碧娅恋恋不舍地和他告别了。

看着萨斯克拉狄斯远去的身影，卡辛往地上吐了一口口水，“物以类聚，你跟这种人鬼混在一起只会使你们彼此的坏名声加倍。”

“拜托，人家萨斯克拉狄斯只是说不想和我们谈政治而已。”阿绮碧娅走在前面，卡辛紧紧跟着他。

“哼，伟大的科莱利佩斯说过，对于不关心政治的人，我们不会把他们仅仅当成自扫门前雪的自私之人，而是索性就把他们视为废人。”卡辛不客气地引用国家英雄的话来贬低阿绮碧娅的朋友。

“哦？我怎么不知道我曾经的监护人在什么地方什么时候说过这样一句话？”阿绮碧娅说。

“哼，你当然不知道。”卡辛回答，“这是他在阵亡将士葬礼上的演讲。当他呕心沥血为这个国家的繁荣富强贡献自己的时候，你还不知道在哪个肮脏的小酒馆里呢。伟大的科莱利佩斯把全部的精力放在了治理国家上，以至于疏忽了对你的教导，让你成了今天这样的人。”

“如果你今天在这个赛车比赛冠军面前的一切咕哝都只是为了羞辱她的话，”阿绮碧娅说话的时候从没有正眼看卡辛，“那我想，我们今天的谈话可以结束了。”她说完后，加快了走路速度，把卡辛甩开一个人的距离。

“等等——别走，”他赶紧追上阿绮碧娅，“阿绮碧娅，我为刚才说的话向你道歉，还要祝贺你又一次取得赛车比赛的优胜。”他一步迈开，挡住了阿绮碧娅。

“我今天，只跟你说一件事。”他已经有一点气喘吁吁了。

看着面前这座油腻的肉山，阿绮碧娅伸出自己洁白无瑕的胳膊，把染着艳丽指甲的小手轻轻搭上卡辛的肩膀，然后轻轻把他拨向一边，继续向前走。她头也不回，说，

“如果这一件事是你想娶我的话，”她漫不经心地说，“那我也许会认真考虑考虑呢。”

“够了。”卡辛大声说，“你那比港口下水道更污秽的阴道不知道有多少人渣进去过了，一身汗臭的水手、猥琐的行商人、异邦人也许还有小偷、醉汉、乞丐……我是跟你说正经事的，你听着，管好你的人，让他们别继续在城里煽动伊丝利亚的事了，这是为了国家。”他说完这些话，涨红了脸。

“哦？为了国家？”他们拐了个弯，走进了市场街区，“我们安涅塔是个民主国家，”她说这句话的时候回头看着卡辛并且学着他平时的语气和音调，“民主国家的意思就是人民当家作主，既然远征伊丝利亚是人民的意志，那么你为什么还要反对呢？还把那些国家的主人称作「我的人」，我难道是人民的主人吗？”她一边说一边弯下腰打量一只小羊羔。

“你是在利用他们，你利用群众的狂热和不理智来成就你的个人欲望。”卡辛愤怒地说。

“他们喜欢我，我有什么办法，我逼着他们远征了吗？”阿绮碧娅拿起一个陶罐，打量上面的图画。

“你知道的，这不成熟，我们没有充足的骑兵……”卡辛开始和她讲道理。

“先在当地打一两场鼓舞士气的胜仗，当地人就会给我们提供给养和马匹。”他们走进了一个葡萄酒窖，店主热情招呼他们进了摆满一排排酒桶的仓房留他们自己挑选。

“如果打仗也像赛车比赛一样简单的话我当然支持你去。可惜不是，你喜欢打仗，总要四处扇风点火到处捅马蜂窝，这不是你第一次这样做了。去年不也是吗？我好不容易跟拉奇迪马协商好和平协议，结果呢，你把它全毁了，我们上次的损失还不够吗？”

“去年我还小不懂事嘛，现在人家成熟多了。”阿绮碧娅说着啜了一小口葡萄酒。“再说，上次怪我吗？安涅塔输了，但我没输，我有打过一场败仗吗？”说完，她把剩下的酒一饮而尽。“你要不要尝尝，”她把沾有自己唇印的酒杯递给卡辛。

“这次不一样，”他走近阿绮碧娅，“我们要在完全陌生的地方作战，面对陌生的民族，陌生的敌人。有好多人根本连伊丝利亚岛在咱们的哪个方向都不知道 ……”

“西边。”阿绮碧娅说。她伸出小巧的舌头，慢慢舔舐自己细细手指上的液滴。“但船出了艾格希亚海后要先往北走……”她的语气逐渐轻佻。

“我们做个交易，”卡辛走近她，左右看看，压低了自己的音调，“只要你同意放弃疯狂的伊丝利亚计划，我就安排你到吉勒西部边境去，那里有我们的同盟者，你做独立远征总司令，你不是喜欢打仗吗，在那里不用向公民大会做报告、申请批准，随便你打，喜欢打谁就打谁。怎么样？”

阿绮碧娅看着他，面带微笑停顿了一两秒，然后发出银铃般的笑声，她用手捂住自己的樱桃小口，

“呵呵呵呵，「独立远征总司令」，卡辛先生，您今天教会了我「流放」这个词的高级表达方法——独立远征总司令，呵呵哈，这比任何一个修辞学老师教给我的都要令人发笑，呵呵哈，”她几乎笑弯了腰，然后站直身子。卡辛轻叹一口气。

阿绮碧娅把酒杯放在一边，“我没记错的话，那里是在沙漠边缘吧，随便打，想打谁打谁，跟骆驼和鬣狗打吗？没有热水浴，没有美酒，没有剧院，没有宴会和体育比赛，对任何一个艾格希亚人来说跟流放有什么区别呢？”，说话的时候，她已经围着卡辛转了一圈，走近他背后，

“您怎么不干脆让我去阿卡米第亚北部边境的托米里斯去当那个什么独立远征总司令呢？那里的人除了直立行走外跟野兽有什么区别呢？而且——”她把自己的身体贴向卡辛后背，一只手灵巧地如同蛇一样顺着他的腰爬上了他的肩膀，另一只手则往下走。

“——而且，那样说不定我哪天还会被阿卡米第亚帝国的军队围剿，运气差了直接到另一个世界远征，运气好了估计也是被卖到奴隶市场上，然后被某个四五十岁的中年大叔买走，每天被他压在身子下面狠狠蹂躏，永远成为他中老年巨龙的泄欲工具。那样就再也没有人跟您在公民大会唱反调了。”她呼出的气体，混着体香和酒气在卡辛的颈部缠绕。

“啊……”卡辛长出一气，然后低下了头，微微欠了下自己的身体，之后坐在一张藤椅上。

“伊丝利亚我吃定了。”阿绮碧娅一只手抱在自己胸前，眼神迷离地吮吸自己的手指。

卡辛看着她，语气平和地说：“长途跋涉到陌生的环境打一场准备不充分的战争，是不明智的。”

“过分沉稳持重也会带来灾祸。如果你是因为害怕，那我建议你可以向公民大会申请回家养老，我会在我认为合适的朋友中推荐一个给他们取代你这老不中用的人。”阿绮碧娅说。

“你——”，卡辛用手指指着阿绮碧娅，“你就是唯恐天下不乱，铁了心要把国家拖进战争的漩涡。你的父亲是何等的英雄人物啊，竟生出你这种猪狗不如的畜牲——家族的财富和名声可以传承，但美德和智慧却不会！”

“怎么说着说着还开始人身攻击了呐？”阿绮碧娅稍微皱了下眉，“我怎么就唯恐天下不乱了，我怎么就猪狗不如了。”

“哼，”卡辛摇了摇头，“我知道你们年轻人都这样，是嫉妒心作祟，你们都自认为是被历史亏欠的人，为自己所谓的生不逢时无法建功立业而时常忿忿不平，因此总希望搞出一些大动静。”他说完又笑了笑。

阿绮碧娅走过他身边，也笑了笑，“卡辛，”她停住脚步，没有回头，“你说对了，是嫉妒，但不是年轻人嫉妒，是老人嫉妒。他们嫉妒年轻人拥有他们正在丧失或已经丧失的青春和热情，因此极力反对他们的梦想和勇气，试图把国家变得和他们一样老气横秋死气沉沉。”

“你！我——”卡辛涨红了脸，说不出话来。

“如果你还有什么话要说，可以留着等到明天公民大会上再说。到时候，看着使者带回来的金银珠宝和描绘伊丝利亚富庶的图景，我们的同胞们也许会理性地否决我的方案。明天见。”阿绮碧娅说完就走出了仓房，留下卡辛一个人坐在原处恼怒。

“尊敬的阿绮碧娅小姐，听说您又取得了优胜，您一定要多买点庆功酒啊，我给你打九八折。”店主看着阿绮碧娅满脸堆笑说。

“您的好意我心领了，还要原价，墙边数第三排，不管桶装的还是陶瓶里的，我全要了，明晚前送到我家。”她一边说一边在凭证上签名，“另外，挑出味道最好的几瓶来，送进萨斯克拉狄斯家。”她把凭证在桌子上推给店主，向门外走去

“好的，一定准时送到，您放心。”店主开心地说“感谢您的光顾，阿绮碧娅小姐，您慢走，愿诸神与您同在——”

“也与你同在。”说完，这个风姿绰约的身影就淹没进了热闹的集市。

## scene 3

安涅塔城中心广场挤满了男男女女。在他们中间，是一个小高台，卡辛正站在上面做演讲。

阿绮碧娅抬头看了看太阳，“卡辛这只老乌鸦准备讲一天吗？”这时，安提阿库从人墙外面挤进来，走向她耳语了几句。“知道了，快带他来。”她脸上露出了得意的笑。

“每个水手每天发两个半艾格希亚银币，那么一艘满配的三列桨战舰一个月就要一万两千艾格希亚银币。那么整个远征军的规模一个月要多少钱呢？两百塔兰特！这还是刨除了松脂、柏油这类维护费用的计算，而且还没有加上必要的重甲步兵的开销。”卡辛的唾沫星子在阳光下清晰可见。

人群里开始有了小声的嘀咕，卡辛吸了一口气，继续说“同胞们呐，我们在南部山区的银矿产量已经大不如从前了，外港的长墙也需要修缮，如果我们现在贸然拿几百万艾格希亚银币到一个遥远陌生的岛上去冒险万一失败了呢？同盟国如果再拒绝缴纳今年的供金呢？拉奇迪马可是年年都能从阿卡米第亚国王那里得到黄金资助，我们可千万要保持理智啊。”

“是啊，这太冒险了，”人群里群众开始窃窃私语，

“就是，卡辛说的对，骑兵也不够，花销也大。”

“咱们之前好像太狂热了，整天伊丝利亚伊丝利亚的，你们谁去过那里？”

“对啊对啊。”……

看着动摇的民众，卡辛很满足，“那么，现在——”他把手伸向台下的阿绮碧娅，“大家听听我博学的朋友阿绮碧娅有何高见。”

阿绮碧娅在众人的议论声中走向讲台，卡辛带着笑走下来。

“我的同胞们，”她说，“从今天早上起，我博学的朋友卡辛就开始给我们上课”，台下传来零散的笑声，

“他先给我们上了地理课，然后数学课，反正就是说伊丝利亚去不得。”人群里爆发出响亮的笑声。

“我远远不如卡辛能言善辩，但我知道，事实胜于雄辩。我刚刚得到消息，我们派去箭城的使者已经回来了，还是让他来给我们讲讲伊丝利亚究竟如何吧。”说完她退往一边，只见一个穿紫红色长袍的男子在人群的簇拥下登上讲台，他手上戴满了金戒指，在阳光下很耀眼。

“同胞们，”他大声说。“伊丝利亚的箭城受到了该岛强邦哈斯达的入侵而向我们求援。”他张开臂膀，向着西方。

“我们安涅塔历来是弱者的保护神，我们曾经救援过吉勒，帮助过尤尼亚摆脱暴君。现在伊丝利亚又向我们请求正义的帮助了，尽管相隔千里，但他们和我们流着一样的艾格希亚人的血液。我们曾经不惧遥远帮助过吉勒人，现在对和我们同文同种的伊丝利亚的请求却要视而不见吗？”

他又说：“还有，当年远征吉勒后，大量的蜂蜜、纸莎草和粮食源源不断运进我们的港口，我们在那里有了殖民地和盟友，满载我们货物的商船充满了艾格希亚海，五十多年了这些好处我们仍在享受。而今天，我要告诉你们，伊丝利亚也是一个美丽风饶的地方——”他突然提高音调。

众人听说他讲伊丝利亚风饶，都集中注意力看着他。

“我在箭城的日子里，每天都有宴会，使用纯银餐具，每天我都在不同人家用餐，家家都有纯银的餐具，每餐都有一头牛！”

众人吃惊地睁大眼睛，“家家纯银餐具…”“顿顿一头牛……”

“他们都用牛奶洗澡！”他大声说。

“牛奶，洗澡……”

“妇女都用蜂蜜和蛋清敷脸，用过就扔掉，一天三次！”他做出一个擦脸的动作，仿佛脸上真有蜂蜜和蛋清一样。

人群开始躁动起来，嗡嗡声越来越大，卡辛看着左右慌了神。

“他们把多余的麦子烧了取暖，做饭不烧柴火都用鲸鱼油做的蜡烛。奴隶们把吃不完的白面包扔在地上。总而言之，她是个富裕的国家，我们必须为了正义，对她施以援手，远征伊丝利亚！”

“远征——远征——伊丝利亚——伊丝利亚”群众再也按捺不住热情了，开始一起高喊，卡辛徒劳地在人群中歇斯底里地吆喝让大家保持理智，但没用。

“那么大家投票吧。”阿绮碧娅说，人群立即涌向广场四周设立的票箱，仿佛那里伊丝利亚的金银、奶蜜就在那里一样。

过了一会，公民大会的主席宣布通过远征伊丝利亚方案，并任命阿绮碧娅、同为主战派的克里翁和卡辛为指挥官。

在人群的簇拥中，阿绮碧娅走向卡辛，伸出自己一只手：“合作愉快，卡辛将军。”

看着胜利者姿态的阿绮碧娅，卡辛努力做出一张笑脸，握住她的手，“好的，愿我们成功。”

* * *


	2. 异乡传闻问罪行

# 异乡传闻问罪刑

## scene 1

一声号角，军营的大门徐徐打开，一排排全副武装的重甲步兵迈着整齐的步伐从里面走出来，在开阔的平地上组成一个个步兵方阵，然后按照司令员的指挥开始了新一天的操练。

一个穿粗布短衣的奴隶提着一桶水走到大门边缘，“该死，”他口中骂道，开始拿出抹布狠擦大门的边缘，“也不知道哪来的野狗，每天都尿在这，害我清理”。

阿绮碧娅一身戎装，带着副官和安提阿库在营地巡视，她看看外面操练的方阵，又看看里面正在练习的轻步兵，说：“有什么情况吗？”

一个卫兵向前，“报告将军，夜里站岗的哨兵汇报，这几天晚上总会在营区听见狗叫，但附近没有居民，营地也没有狗，他们怀疑有敌人的探子。”

阿绮碧娅点了点头，“明白了，叫他们夜晚加强警备。”

“是。”卫兵回答。

随后，他们又在整个营地巡视。看着这位不怒自威的女将军，所有士兵都努力展示自己。他们之后又去了军火库和船舶陆坞，阿绮碧娅一丝不倦地检查着她的军队的每个细节，直到傍晚才回到自己的营房。

在她的营房里，安提阿库帮她解除铠甲。“女主人，”他说，“今晚还要出去散步吗？我去拿东西。”他把铠甲挂在架子上回头问他说「散步」时脸上闪过一丝笑。

“啊，今晚啊，今晚不行。”她舒展着自己的胳膊，“你去克里翁的防区请他过来，我今晚有些事情和他谈。”

“是，女主人。”安提阿库回答，然后走出营房，去骑了一匹马，离开了防区。

克里翁在卫兵的引导下走进了阿绮碧娅的营帐，里面奢华得根本不像在军营里，四周都是三角灯座，地图和文件散乱在一张大桌子上，桌子一边竟然有一张四桅杆大床，被薄薄的粉红色轻纱遮罩着。

阿绮碧娅坐在桌子后面一张雕花椅子上，她没有穿铠甲，只穿便装，翘着腿，一只凉鞋在她脚尖摇晃。

“你的人跟我说你有公务要和我谈，是关于明天的例会吗？”克里翁说，眼神四下看去，没有什么地方可以坐下。

“啊，安提阿库那个嘴笨的家伙，我说的是有事情说，可没说公务。”阿绮碧娅甩掉了拖鞋，把自己娇小的身躯整个蜷缩在椅子上，活动她的脚趾。

“就先坐那吧，叔叔。”她指着那张四桅杆大床。

“在军队你应该称呼我「将军」，阿绮碧娅将军。”他坐在大床边缘，感觉这是远征以来他的身体碰到最柔软的东西了。

“别这样嘛，叔叔，又不是谈论公务。”阿绮碧娅说话时伸个懒腰，透过白色的织物，能看见她胸前那对活泼的白兔和两个诱人的樱桃。

“我可有公务要说，阿绮碧娅”，克里翁看了一圈四周，“士兵们的士气非常低落。”

“那是肯定的嘛，毕竟他们是为了财富才来远征的。”阿绮碧娅站了起来走向桌子，趴在边缘整理上面的地图，圆圆的翘臀在克里翁面前晃来晃去。

“咳！没想到箭城的人这么下作，全城只有拼凑的一套银餐具，换着家用。粮仓里只有前几排是谷物，后面的袋子里装的都是沙土。”

“这也没办法嘛，”阿绮碧娅转身来，“毕竟，箭城的人知道，只有故意把自己装得很富裕，咱们才会来救他们嘛，所以为了国家的存亡，稍微欺骗一下咱们的使者也无可厚非嘛”

“等等，”克里翁突然站了起来，“孩子，这你是不是早就知道？”他走近阿绮碧娅。

“对。”阿绮碧娅对着这位五十多岁的老将军调皮地眨了下眼睛。

“你怎么知道的——”

“因为，”阿绮碧娅站起来，然后侧躺在大床上“这个诡计就是我给他们出的。”

“什么？”

“他们送给使者的礼物都是花我的钱买的。”

“我的孩子啊，你干什么？”克里翁坐在桌子上。

“事到如今，我们不要管以前的事了，该想想接下来该怎么做了，如果明天的会议我们三个仍然不能达成一致或者形成多数意见的话……”

“孩子，你怎么能这样做，大家那么信任你……”

“信任我？你去打听打听，除了安涅塔还有哪个国家会在出征前一天还想控告他们的将军？”

“这也是我要说的，正是因为你平时不爱惜自己的名声，所以人们才怀疑你。因为你平时表现出的玩世不恭所以最大嫌疑就落到了你的头上。”

“怀疑，仅仅只是怀疑而已，不是吗？”

“孩子，”克里翁走近了床边，“大家对你的怀疑不是没有根据的。我知道有很多关于你的恶劣的传言，十分龌龊肮脏，我知道很有可能都是卡辛这些人对你的有心污蔑，但，那些传言全是假的吗？有哪个有头有脸的人会和萨斯克拉狄斯那样的人在一起呢？他就是个巧言令色的诡辩术士，靠夸张的情绪和低劣的魔术吸引、腐蚀无知天真的少男少女，教他们堕落的技巧。孩子，你的父亲是安涅塔的英雄，我和他出生入死，收复北海城时我紧紧跟在他身后，诺图斯海大捷时我的船就在他侧翼，我十分敬重他，所以我也把你当成我自己的女儿。我知道你放浪形骸的生活总会惹来风言风语，但你今天竟然承认自己为了私欲竟欺骗了城邦的人民，孩子孩子，你告诉我这不上真的，我真想看看你的内心，看看你的内在是不是还是保持黄金质的。”

阿绮碧娅缓缓站起来，一手按住快要滑落的短裙，“你想看我的内在？”她伸出手捧起克里翁的头，“我这就让你看……”

过了一会。

阿绮碧娅一丝不挂地跪在地上，一手撩开自己额前散乱的暗金色头发，然后一头扎进床上男人的胯间，嘴里吞吐着克里翁已经软去的阴茎，用小巧柔滑的舌头仔细将残留的污秽物清理干净。

享受着胯下美少女的细心服务，看着自己的阳具在她嘴里进进出出，躺着的克里翁感到极其满足。

“啊，简直像做梦一样，哦，对，啊舒服，小阿绮碧娅，就是那里，舒服极了。”他说道。

阿绮碧娅抬头，清纯的脸上带着妖娆的媚笑，“叔叔觉着像做梦就继续做吧，明天还要开会呢。”言闭又将阴茎含在口中。

“嗯。”克里翁闭上了眼，营帐里只能听到阵阵吮吸声。

## scene 2

第二天，三个将军又召开会议。

“好了，”卡辛说，“我们陷入了决策僵局已经半个月了。尽管哈斯达已经从箭城撤兵，但这里并不像我们的使者描述的那样富足。我的建议是按约定向箭城收取军费，绕岛一周展示我们的强大后返航。阿绮碧娅将军主张在此地建立根据地然后进攻哈斯达。克里翁将军则主张奇袭。如果我们今天还没有人打算妥协，那么就不得不派信使回去提请公民大会……”

“我支持阿绮碧娅将军！”克里翁斩钉截铁地说。

“什么？”卡辛很吃惊，“克里翁，你为什么突然变卦了？那样只会让我们越陷越深……阿绮碧娅给你吃了什么好处，你忘了十人委员会推举你给公民大会就是希望你能约束她的狂野……”

“我想明白了。”克里翁说，“箭城那个样子你就是让她砸锅卖铁也付不起咱们远征的费用。什么都不打就回去确实像阿绮碧娅将军所说，是灭自己威风。我想打伊丝利亚的头号富国哈斯达，最起码在这点我和阿绮碧娅将军能达成一致，而现在拖了这么久，奇袭已经不可能了，等公民大会只会拖更长时间。只有按照她的方案，先站稳脚跟，哈斯达三面环海一面靠山，我们只要在……”他一边说一边和阿绮碧娅向挂在墙上的地图走去。

“卡辛将军，”阿绮碧娅叫了愣在一边的卡辛，“僵局已经打破，过来和我们制定作战计划吧。”

卡辛沉默了好久才开口说话：“你们用什么理由？”他问，“哈斯达从来没有对安涅塔宣战，我们这次是来调停她和箭城的纷争，而箭城也不属于安涅塔同盟。”

“哈哈哈哈，”阿绮碧娅捂着嘴笑了笑，“我们真的是来调停地方冲突的吗？一百艘战舰，五千重步兵。我们就差把「征服伊丝利亚」这两个字写到我们的旗帜上了。随便找个理由不就行了，他们如果求和，就提一个他们绝对不会答应的要求，比如，让安提阿库当哈斯达国王或者让他们的男人都穿女人衣服。”

“这个理由一时半会还真不好想……”克里翁陷入了沉思。

“就说我有一个朋友，”阿绮碧娅蛮不在乎地说，“二十年前来伊丝利亚的埃特娜火山旅行，”

“这真的是你的朋友吗？那时你还没出生……”克里翁小声提醒。

“不是我的就是我父亲的。总之，这个朋友，一个安涅塔公民，在哈斯达被卖进了奴隶市场。”

“一个二十多年前的误会那么重要吗？能拿来当出兵的理由吗……”卡辛还想继续争辩，但阿绮碧娅却扭头对旁边的书记官说：

“记，卡辛说安涅塔公民的荣耀和自由毫不重要。等到公民大会恢复放逐公敌制度的时候……”

“别别别——”卡辛赶紧拦住他们，无奈地说，“我同意你们的计划。”

## scene 3

面对哈斯达公民大会，哈斯达的一个执政官正在做演讲：

“同胞们，不久前，尽管我们从未冒犯，甚至将她作为学习的榜样，艾格希亚强国安涅塔仍用极其荒谬的借口和毫无道义的要求冲破了我们外港的防线，在我们的北山建立了堡垒准备入侵我们的祖国。他们的陆军在艾格希亚只有拉奇迪马能与之一战，他们的海军则更是在世界范围内天下无敌。——但凭借对自由的无限热爱，我们的战士还是坚持到了现在。昨天，我们的第二道防线被攻破了，现在，伊丝利亚的许多城邦，在倒向了安涅塔。但我们不能放弃，既然五十年前弱小的安涅塔能打败强大的阿卡米第亚帝国，那今天，弱小的哈斯达也不会向强大的安涅塔屈服。我们能依靠的只有自己了，如果第三道防线也失守了，那我们就也无险可守了。所有公民都要武装起来，还要解放公共奴隶，用国库资金武装他们。为了自由，为了哈斯达！”

“为了自由，为了哈斯达——”公民高喊。

## scene 4

在哈斯达人被攻破的阵地上，阿绮碧娅坐在一张移动藤椅上，旁边的副官正在向他汇报战况。

“银城，百合城送来的粮食最晚明天能到达，从箭城和当地土著派来的骑兵可以在明天早上到达，已经派了使者去卡狄多……”

“嗯……”阿绮碧娅站起来，走到一边，掀开了一具趴着的尸体，尸体整个肚子都被划开了，体内的脏器、黏稠的血浆、肠子和沙土混在了一起，脸上的血污已经结成了块，十一二岁的样子，面孔很清秀。

“再打下去哈斯达恐怕要派婴儿上战场了。”阿绮碧娅说，她看着那个小男孩的尸体静默不语。然后突然笑着猛踩他的脸，“他死前一定怕极了，说不定还在喊妈妈，呵呵哈……”

“关于我们的损失基本上和上次差不多，但重伤率……”副官跟着她走过来继续汇报。

“嗨——我在这儿——”阿绮碧娅没有继续听，她向远处招手，呼喊着跑了过去。卡辛和克里翁带着若干随从正在走来，卡辛一脸得意，克里翁则面无表情。

“卡辛将军，”阿绮碧娅跑到他们面前，“明天新增的骑兵我要一半，克里翁将军一半，作为补偿我把四个方阵步兵借给你，你的战术太拖沓了，会拖累骑兵的……”

“不好意思，”卡辛不等她说完，就面带笑容打断了她，“我想，阿绮碧娅将军，噢不——是阿绮碧娅小姐，明天您一个骑兵也不用指挥了。哈哈哈”卡辛说着笑了起来。

“什么？”阿绮碧娅睁大了她绿宝石般的眼睛，“你们两个提前决定的吗？你们怎么能？为什么没有我的参与，你们怎么敢私下……”她说话时还看看一边的克里翁。

“孩子，”克里翁拍了拍她的肩膀，“通讯快船来了。”他语气低沉地说，然后走向一边。

卡辛也笑着让出一个空位，只见一个穿长袍的监察官走近阿绮碧娅。

监察官把手里装书信的木筒递向阿绮碧娅，冷冷地说：“阿绮碧娅小姐，公民大会派遣我向你们传达命令，请您立即解除一切职务，随我回国，接受涉嫌渎神的审判。”

刚才还在愤怒边缘的阿绮碧娅看到这架势瞬间冷静下来，并且立即放低了音调：“不是说免于起诉吗？”

“又有新的证据了。”监察官冷冷地回答。

“可是现在作战还正在进行中……”阿绮碧娅左右看看附近的正在打扫战场的士兵，继续说到。

“卡辛将军刚才已经说了，我们已经击破了敌人两道防线，而且还获得了当地人大量的帮助，哈斯达已经是风中残烛了，把您的指挥权交给剩下两位将军即可。”监察官说。

“哈哈是啊，”卡辛笑着走过来，围着阿绮碧娅说：“说真的，阿绮碧娅，我真舍不得你走呢，你作战是那么得英勇，你指挥是那么的出色。可惜国法难违啊，哈哈哈哈。”他的笑声越来越大。

看着卡辛变形的笑脸，阿绮碧娅突然爆发了起来，她抬高语调：“可是如果我现在走了的话……”

“——你要违抗公民大会的决定吗。”监察官把握着的木筒猛地抬高到阿绮碧娅脸前，他宽大的袖子里呼出一股阴冷的风。

“我，”阿绮碧娅看着监察官，“我接受公民大会的决定。”默默接过了脸前的木筒。

“按照惯例，您可以带随从一起走，您的朋友也可以自愿跟随您，您还有一些时间收拾个人物品。”监察官平静地说。

这时，安提阿库从远处跑来，“女主人，你去哪，我去哪！”

“好，去收拾我的东西。”阿绮碧娅有气无力命令到。

“是。”安提阿库向远处跑去。

看着低沉的阿绮碧娅，卡辛走了过来，“放心走吧，等我们凯旋会给你带礼物的，哈哈。”

阿绮碧娅转身，做出一张笑脸，“谢谢。”

“哈哈……”卡辛走向阿绮碧娅的副官同时用命令的口吻说：“莱威特，把阿绮碧娅的手下带到我营地，然后你把他们按照……”

副官把手里的笔记薄直接推进卡辛怀里，使后者一愣，他向前迈开一步，“我一直追随小姐。”

对此，卡辛的反应是不屑地啧了一声，踢了一脚地上的石子，走开了。

“走吧。”阿绮碧娅一行人离开了阵地。

## scene 5

海德拉格利亚号通讯快船顺着强劲的西风在海面航行。主桅杆上张扬着巨大的横帆，上面的安涅塔国徽咄咄逼人。船舷的围栏边，一个妙龄少女正一只手搭在围栏上，她暗金色的长发随风飘扬。

安提阿库抱着一筐橘子走了过来。“女主人，”他放下橘子，掏出一把小刀迅速剥开一个橘子，恭敬地呈给了阿绮碧娅。“马上就到咱们的海了。”

阿绮碧娅把一小瓣橘子送进嘴里，一边咀嚼一边回忆过去：“这又让我想起了他。那时，我还是个孩子，还没有跟他学习魔法。当时我爬上一棵橘子树，正在开心时发现远方全是拉奇迪马人的方阵……没有他我就死了。”

“您后来也救了他一命，公民大会奖励的纯铜铠甲你都送给他了。”安提阿库说。

“如果没有第一次他救我，我能在第二次救他吗？”阿绮碧娅转过身，靠着栏杆仰过身体，大海和天空在她的视野里颠倒了过来。

“女主人，你真的不打算请辩护人吗？”安提阿库问。

“对。”她直起身子回答，“我既不会请辩护人也不会雇职业哭讼团。反正就不是我干的。”她说。

“唉——”安提阿库蹲了下来，把半个橘子往嘴里塞，口齿不清地说道：“你们安涅塔人真是的。在我们那儿，都是双方在主事官那里，听主事官安排发落。你们这倒好，抽签选法官，当着那么多人的面比赛看谁的辩护人更能吹，还请一大堆戏班子一样的人在那哇哇的哭。你们安涅塔人果然喜欢看戏，连打官司都跟闹剧似的。”

“你说对了，安提阿库，”阿绮碧娅说，“这就是安涅塔。你知道吗？萨斯克拉狄斯讲过一个笑话。船在风雨中颠簸，船长喝醉了，船员们——则通过投骰子决定往哪开船。”

“哈哈哈哈——”安提阿库放声大笑，“真逗，这比喻，哈哈。”

看着大笑的安提阿库，阿绮碧娅若有所思地说：“我觉得可以改成「通过投票」决定往哪开更贴切，不过那好像又没这个味了……”

“哈哈哈哈，关键是「船长喝醉」，萨斯克拉狄斯还能把喝醉编成笑话。”

“呵呵，对啊，他喝醉的样子特别夸张。”阿绮碧娅也笑了。

看到阿绮碧娅露出了久违的笑容，安提阿库尝试就着这个话题续下去，“对，我见过，那天晚上就是！他仿佛是在用头撞门一样，我打开门，看见他就像一头穿衣服的麋鹿，口眼歪斜，抱着一个酒瓶。我告诉他您不在家，您明天要出征，有什么急事吗？他说，路过——路过——哈哈哈，然后就扭着甩开了两条腿，就像一只丢了九十八条腿的蜈蚣在蠕动，哈哈哈”

“啊，对对对，就是那个样子，哈哈……”阿绮碧娅终于被他逗地笑不停，然后却突然又冷静下来。

“你刚才说他那天晚上去找过我？”她问。

“对…对啊，但他只是说路过没有别的事情……”看着突然又不笑的阿绮碧娅，安提阿库紧张地回答。

阿绮碧娅立即转身离开，安提阿库紧紧跟着她来到了监察官的舱室。

“中午好，阿绮碧娅小姐，有什么事吗？”

“监察官，「新的证据」是什么？”

“哦，那个，别急，您先坐下。”监察官不紧不慢地说：“被破坏的商旅之神的神像附近，有一些陶片。”

“什么陶片？”

“单耳小酒瓶的陶片。”监察官说。

阿绮碧娅看着他没有说话。

“经过证人的辨认，确定了那就是赛车比赛当天你在外港买的。店主账簿记录那一批的货只卖给了你一个人。”

阿绮碧娅站了起来。

“因此没有其他嫌疑人。”监察官冷冷地说。

安提阿库又跟着她走出舱室，走到船尾。

“安提阿库，”她望着远处逐渐模糊的海岸线问，“能看见陆地吗？”

“能。”安提阿库回答。

“我们不能回安涅塔了，你明白吗？”

“女主人，你去哪，我去哪。”

“监察官——”水手急忙敲开监察官的舱室门，“阿绮碧娅跳海了啦——”

监察官带着一群人来到船尾，一个水员像他指着远方，他镇静的脸突然涨红“还愣着干什么，快追她！”

“他们逆着风游的……”

“收帆，快收帆，叫桨手快放桨——调头追她！”海德拉格利亚号上的所有人开始忙碌起来。

“你们也下去追他们！”四五个水员也被监察官推搡着跳进海里向海岸方向游去。

海德拉格利亚号缓缓收起自己巨大的帆，船舷两侧伸出两排桨来，船体掉头。看着激起的白色水花，监察官狠狠说道：“叛国，这是叛国。”

* * *


End file.
